The Awakening
by Jaden Schwarz
Summary: "I can't let this happen! No one understands him and loves him more than I do! Oh no! So many enemies want to steal my Akira-kun away from me..."
1. Chapter 1: Secretiveness

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters - They are all Kairi Sorano's property. **

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes & yaoi.**

* * *

After all this time how could he possibly think that he was joking whenever he said that he loved him. Akira sure treated him like he was only an immature man... And that pissed him off more and more lately. Shirogane was walking in the city streets for quite some time now and his steps brought him in front of a very familiar place. He walked in Bar STILL and saw the Master cleaning glasses a usual and preparing everything in order to open the bar later.

"Goodmorning Shirogane", said with a smiling face as soon as he sensed his presence.

"Goodmorning Master…", Shirogane mumbled gloomily after he took his seat at the bar and staring with a blank look at the bottles behind it. Master moved towards him with a frown.

"Why are you like that? Did anything happen?"

"No, just the usual."

"Hm… the usual as in fighting the kokuchi and preventing darkness expanding, or as in your constant fights and misunderstandings with Akira?"

Shirogane sighed in frustration and Master responded with a knowing smile.

"Wanna talk about it maybe? I don't know if I can be of any help, but at least I can hear you out."

"I don't know.. I mean.. I'm really tired from all those. Fighting the kokuchi and whatever comes our way all the time, trying to infiltrate the Shadow World, staying in this realm and being so damn weak, and… and then there's Akira-kun who just won't awake as the Rei King and above all he just refuses to understand me and aknowledge my feelings towards him. "

The Master chuckled a bit with Shirogane's last complaint.

"I understand, but as things are now I don't think you're left with many options. You and Kou are the best in fighting the kokuchi and teaching those kids how to do so themselves and how to react under pressure. And we can't exactly send Akira-kun to infiltrate the Shadow World, can we?"

Shirogane closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of putting Akira in such dangerous situation.

"You're right…"

"It's understandable that you feel fed up, but I think what affects you the most is your relationship with Akira. Why don't you try to take it easy on him? Because from my point of view, his place is difficult too. You rocked his world and turned the tables upside down with all those things about the Shin and the Rei and the kokuchi… But he's not complaining. He just deals with everything that comes his way. Have you ever thought he might find it difficult too, to adjust in this kind of life?"

Shirogane took his hat off and laid it on the bar sighing deeply.

"You're right again, but … but… ugh… I don't like it! I don't like it at all! I feel like I'm going to explode! After all this time, no.. For the first time in my life, I actually have such feelings for someone and that someone feels nothing for me and on top of that things keep getting more and more complicated."

"Calm down. It's not like anyone will stroll in and steal him away from you. Though that would be interesting too." Master spoke to himself while continuing cleaning glasses.

The shadow gasped and his eyes nearly popped out.

"Do you think that this might happen? Someone can come and get my Akira-kun away from me? I can't let this happen! No one understands him and loves him more than me!"

"Now.. Now.. I think you're exaggerating a bit Shirogane. I don't think anyone can get close to Akira-kun at this point, at least none other than his friends and comrades. So, I believe you're safe."

"That Kengo is very suspicious now that I think about it." Shirogane said with a serious and deep in thoughts face.

"Even though Akira keeps pushing him away and treating him bad, he always sticks around and chases after him. Or Aya, she keeps saying she's a prefect and needs to tag after him and bring him back to order, but what if she actually has different thoughts. Or maybe that sneaky weasel Kou… No one can be sure about what he thinks! Maybe he's playing the big brother and protector in order to gain his trust and then… Oh no! Oh no! So many enemies want to steal my Akira-kun away from me..", the shin banged his head on the bar making the master jumping a bit.

"I can't lose him to no one!"

"That's the spirit, but please don't overdo it. It might destroy things for everyone. Besides I highly doubt any of those you mentioned have such feelings towards him. Just calm down and let things develop slowly. You're stressing out way too much over nothing."

"…maybe…", Shirogane mumbled in despair.

"..or maybe not."

The door banged open after that and Mayu came in running with a huge smile towards the two men.

"Master! Master! I'm here today again!", she dropped her handbag on the bar stall and took her seat on a stool next to Shirogane.

"How are you gorgeous?", she said after rubbing all over him.

"Something's wrong? Do you need Mayu to comfort you?"

The shin lifted his head slowly, and straightened his hair and clothes before he responded with a bright smile.

"I'm doing very well Mayu-chan. Thank you for your interest, but there's nothing wrong here. Just lack of sleep and too much tiredness piled up."

"Awww… and I thought you might need someone to make you forget. Oh wait or maybe now you'll need me to relax you?", she added cheerfully clinging all over him. The master cleared his throat while the shin shot her a weary look, trying to "unhook" her from him.

"Nee-san…why are you being like that again?", Kengo rushed in and tried unsuccessfully to take his sister away from Shirogane. After what seemed like hours, the two men managed to put some space between Mayu and them, with lots of protests on her part. They both sighed and Kengo sat exhausted beside the white-haired man.

"How are you Kengo? Can I get you something?", Master asked him smiling.

"Fine. Just a bit pissed off cause they've been up to something all day long and they don't let me near them.", Kengo replied pointing behind him, where Akira and Aya were sitting together, leaning close to each other, whispering and totally absorbed by their secret conversation.

"…And a cold soda would be fine. It was so damn hot today..", Kengo slouched on the bar stall, while Shirogane was staring at the said couple behind them. How could he not have noticed them and why the heck were they being so secretive? He rose from his seat, but immediately received a glare from Aya, who rushed to add, "Hi and ..bye! Please don't bother us for a few. We gotta talk with Nikaido about something important.", and continued talking to Akira like nothing had happened. Akira didn't even raise his eyes to that, but kept looking at Aya, nodding and talking a bit without bothering for his surroundings at all as usual. Shirogane sat down again even more depressed and pissed off than before. Suddenly Aya got up and left the place dragging Akira with her.

"Bye! We'll see you later guys or uh.. tomorrow!"

"Huh? What do you mean? Hey Ayaaaaaaa….", Kengo shot up, dropping his stool in the process and his glass of soda making a huge mess all over him and on the floor.

"Fuck! …Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How did this happen now?", he got up trying to clean everything.

"I'm really sorry Master. I'll take care of it right away. Damn… I missed them now."

"You're so clumsy and dumb Kengo…", Mayu slurred out a bit.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're drunk already? Come on nee-san! You promised you'd stop!", Kengo whined.

"Ehhh…? You should talk better to your nee-san!", and with that Mayu punched him to oblivion. Master was trying to settle things down, while Shirogane was lost in his thoughts and absolutely dumb-founded about the scene that took place a little before. Was that how prefects approached students now to prevent them from skipping classes? Something seemed very off, especially after she asked him to stay away. And Akira didn't seem to care about the others, …no, about him at all. Just what the hell was happening…

* * *

In the meanwhile outside…

"Hey Aya.. Dammit! Stop dragging me like that! I can walk on my own!", Akira protested.

"What are you talking about lazy bum? You don't bother about anything if someone else doesn't make you and once again that someone is me! I'm tired of babysitting you all the time! Just become a man already!"

"I am a man! That's why I don't bother with bullcrap and stupid stuff.."

"Yeah.. Yeah. Well you asked for my help so you'll have to suck it up!"

"You're supposed to help me awake as a damn Rei king,", Akira said quietly through gritting teeth, "not dislocating my fucking shoulder. Just cut it out already! I'll do whatever you want, demon!"

At that last comment Aya released him and slapped his forehead.

"That was for the demon thing. Now walk!"

Akira rubbed his forehead ticked off but didn't say anything and followed her. It seemed safer like that.

"We need to ask Kou more about the Rei and how they work and turn into one. All we know so far is about the Shin - how you become one, what they are, how they work, what's their purpose - but not much about the Rei. Light beings, total opposites from the Shin and constantly working to prevent darkness from spreading into our world. But it can't be just that. I mean there must be something that will help us how to awake you or at least practice some of your original Rei powers. You'll need them and I get the feeling that the time will be real soon.", she kept talking without looking back, confident that he would definitely follow.

"Kou will know something for sure. Who can know more about Rei, than one of them? Though I don't really understand why you wanted us to keep it a secret from everyone.", with that she glanced back at Akira, who had been silent all along.

"Kengo won't be of any help and Shirogane doesn't really believe in me and what I can do. You saw last time how he rushed to help even though he was so weak. And that just because he didn't believe in me."

"I see… That's alright. I told you I wouldn't say anything and I'll help you with your case, but I don't think that Shirogane meant anything bad. He was just overly anxious and worried about your safety. You know he loves you.."

"Yeah right", he scoffed at that looking a bit down and sad.

"It's true and you should believe in him a little more maybe in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not a bad thing to show your feelings to someone once in a while. It doesn't make you less a man or weak in their eyes."

"Aya I have no idea what you're talking about. And I'm not in love with Shirogane."

"I saw him groping and kissing Kengo yesterday when we were at his place."

"…", Akira stopped moving, his eyes went huge and his jaw dropped open.

"Shocked much?"

"I… wah..", he was trying desperately to find the right words when a furious look spread on his face.

"He said he loves me and he goes around fucking with others? Pfff… and you dare to ask me again to believe in him!"

"I'm not in love with Shirogane… nya nya nya..", Aya mocked him.

"Shit! Were you lying just now?", Akira asked still nervous and frustrated about her previous statement.

"Of course. If you can't tell yourself how you feel about him, allow me to help you with that too!", she replied with a wicked smug grin on her face.

"No wonder everyone calls you demon. You …demon!"

"Tsk tsk! I'm just doing a perfect job as a prefect! Anyway, let's not hide behind our finger and admit that you return his feelings already. We're almost there.", she added while they were crossing a street near Kou's apartment.

"I don't know. I guess so. I'm used to having him drooling over me and chasing me all the time."

"Uh huh… I'm sure it's more than just that.", Aya said absentmindly pushing the yard's door open.

"I don't wanna talk about it now. Let's just focus on the task at hand first."

"You're right about that I suppose."

As soon as they reached the door of the apartment, it flew open and a grinning Kou rushed to welcome them with hugs and his usual.. harassment.

"Aya-chan… oh.. Ah.."

"Bump"

Aya 's fist landed with force on Kou's face and then a strong kick on his ass.

"You should really stop harassing her Kou. You know what's happening every time and I'm surprised you still got some teeth left after all that beating.", Akira said looking emotionless as usual. Kou got up and straightened his clothes smiling.

"You can't possibly believe, that something like that, can bring me of all people down. I am a Rei afterall."

"Good cause that's the reason we're here.", Aya said annoyed. The man stared at both of them not quite understanding what they actually wanted.

"I'm not sure…"

"We need you to tell us about the Rei.", she cut him.

"What about them?"

"Everything about them. What they truly are, how their powers work, their history. Everything that might help Akira to awake as a Rei king and prepare for the things to come. Or at least practice while trying to reach that point."

Enlightenment shone in his eyes.

"I see… Well then,.." he put one hand on Aya's shoulder, "..ladies and.." grabbed Akira next and crushed them both in a tight bear hug, "…gentlemen. Let the show begin!"

"Here it goes…", Aya and Akira mumbled gloomily.


	2. Chapter 2: Dream

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters - They are all Kairi Sorano's property. **

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note:**** Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes & yaoi. **

**

* * *

**

It was already pretty late when Shirogane left the bar "STILL" and headed home. No kokuchi incidents came up and it was a slow and warm night. But Akira and Aya hadn't returned to the bar at all, so he was feeling quite depressed while thinking about it. When he got home, he went straight to Akira's bedroom, only to find it empty and dark. He decided to calm down and wait. Afterall no matter what had happened, he would know only when the boy decided to finally show up. He undressed, leaving his clothes in a neat pile on a chair and loosened his hair, that spread fluidly on his shoulders. Shirogane laid down without bothering to switch on any lights, once again lost in his thoughts. Long after that , he opened his eyes when rustling sounds reached him from downstairs, and a little later an exhausted and battered up Akira appeared in the bedroom door. He threw his school bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes and headed towards the bathroom.

_Great! Not only does he come home this late without saying anything to anyone, but now he doesn't even notice me. _Shirogane thought to himself. The shower turned on in the room next door and he was tempted to go and peek a little his object of desire. He smiled a bit to that, but then his mind strayed to what he saw before. Scratches and bruises. Where did Akira get those? Would he explain himself when he got back, or would he pretend that it's nothing and put it aside? Thinking about all those, the shin didn't even notice the boy making his way back to the room, done from his shower and wrapped only in a towel around his waist. He was fumbling around looking for clothes as quiet as he could, probably keeping in mind, that Shirogane had fallen asleep already. When he found what he was looking for, he dropped the towel and put on his boxers and pants, shut everything and went to bed. Shirogane was already sweaty and semi-hard from the previous "_show_", which Akira obliviously put up. When he sat on the bed though he noticed him with a scowl on his face.

"Oh come on… cut me some slack here!"

"…."

"Didn't we agree you wouldn't sleep in my bed? Come on Shirogane! I'm tired.. Get up!", Akira said and pulled him.

"Akira-kun where have you been all day?"

"It's not time for that now. I wanna sleep. Can you get off my bed now?"

"Why are you covered with bruises and scratches? Where did you go with Aya? Why didn't you say anything and just what are you two hiding?"

"Are you interrogating me now? What the…?"

Shirogane pulled Akira suddenly making him fall in bed on top of him and held him tight, so that he wouldn't move. They were staring at each other without saying anything, both frustrated with each other's behaviour. After a while Shirogane sighed and spoke first,

"Tell me what's wrong, Akira-kun…"

"Nothing's wrong. Actually… nothing's wrong apart from the fact you're keeping me glued to you and you're not exactly dressed either.", the boy said and with that he wrestled some more and managed to unlock himself from the shin's grasp. Lifting a bit, he sat at the edge of the bed, looking down to Shirogane.

"What the fuck got into you today? Just get off my bed already and let me sleep. I told you I'm tired!"

Shirogane lifted his hand and traced some scratches on Akira's chest that were lit up from the street lights. The boy shivered under his touch, though he could not tell if it was from pleasure or because he still felt the pain from his injuries.

"Do they still hurt?", the shin asked quietly.

"No... Not much anyway.. They'll heal soon."

"Do you wanna go to Master and ask him to heal you?"

"They're not something serious to bother him this late at night Shirogane.", Akira said rolling his eyes a bit exasperated.

"I'm just worried about you…"

"I know.. I know, I'm sorry. I'm just tired."

With that he chanced to look at the lying man's face. He wore a restrained painful expression, probably over-worrying himself, because of the marks he saw on him. His face looked more pale than usual. Those deep blue eyes were much darker now, almost black, and his hair was spread all over the pillow and bed. Akira touched it before he could hold himself.

_It's soft and smooth, like glowing silver. _He thought almost entranced by it. Then Aya's words crossed his mind.

…_.it's not a bad thing to show your feelings to someone once in a while. ….maybe you should treat him a bit better…._

He shifted his eyes from the silver hair back to Shirogane taking in the beautiful sight of him, the broad shoulders, the hard chest, the fine skin... The shin was still looking at him with concern.

"Are you sure you feel alright Akira-kun?"

"Uhh… yeah… I think so."

…_.it's not a bad thing to show your feelings to someone once in a while…_

Aya's words rang in his ears again and he leaned closer to the man. _Maybe I can do it, just this once…_

He thought to himself and with that he pressed his lips on Shirogane's tentatively, but pulled back all too soon.

"You shouldn't worry that much Shirogane. I'm getting stronger everyday now and I can stand my ground when I need to."

The shin was staring at him with his mouth slightly open, and a bit fazed by what had just happened.

_He kissed me. I didn't push him to do so and he kissed me, ..on his own. What if…_

Suddenly he snapped out of his trance, wrapped an arm around Akira, pulled him close and kissed him hard. His lips and tongue were hungry and demanding, devouring every bit of the boy's taste.

Akira was surprised but remained close and started kissing him back, responding to his touch. He didn't know he could feel like that for another man, moreover for.. Shirogane. Such intensity and pleasure… now he just wanted more. Crawling on top of the older man, he kept their lips locked together while his hands started exploring the pale soft skin. It was even smoother than he expected. Smooth and hard, because of the tight muscles. He sucked and bit the luscious lips in front of him that drove him crazy, and continued spilling little kisses among Shirogane's jaw line. He breathed in his smell, and continued moving lower. Akira took his time licking one nipple. That earned him a soft gasp that made him smile, and then did the same to the other one. His partner let his hands wander on him, rubbing his back, running fingers through his hair.. They were both enjoying it and nothing seemed important right then.

When Akira reached below the waist he hesitated. Shirogane pulled him up and made him lie on his back.

"We can stop right here, right now and forget about it. I don't want you to push yourself just to make me feel better or anything."

"I…", the boy took a deep breath, averting his eyes a bit and continued.

"I want it but I'm not sure… _how _I should proceed.", he said carefully looking at the man towering over him. His hair covered them both, like silver glowing curtains and once again Akira was taken by his beauty.

"Alright… I'm not sure either but we can give it a shot. Tell me to stop whenever you feel like it and I will, no matter what, ok?"

"Ok..", the younger man replied with some uncertainty. But soon everything was forgotten, as Shirogane started devouring him slowly. He pushed down his pants and boxers, and took in the sight of the man he desired ever since they met. Akira's body was lean but well toned, with beautiful, tanned skin. They were both painfully hard, but Shirogane wanted to make his partner feel as comfortable as possible with him and enjoy their every moment. He spilled wet kisses on his inner thighs, pushing them to open more and positioned himself better. Leaning closer, he licked the slit of Akira's cock, making him shudder. Then blew softly at the same spot and slipped the whole length into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, grazing it with his teeth and started humming and pumping it. Akira moaned loudly and grasped the sheets tight.

"Shi.. ro… gane… if you… ahhh… do that, I'll..", he said between gasps and moans. He looked down and tried to stop him, but the shin continued in a faster pace than before, never taking his eyes from Akira's face.

"Oh God…", the young man grabbed the other hard and pushed him down on his cock. That made him gag a bit, but sent Akira over the edge, who came with a loud moan. Shirogane swallowed most of the cum but some dripped on his chin.

"I'm so sorry.. I couldn't stop myself."

Shirogane wiped the cum with his fingers and reached behind him, pushing one easily through his puckered hole. Soon a second followed, and he started scissoring them in order to prepare himself. Akira was staring at him mesmerised once again. He lifted himself and started kissing him, tasting his own cum as well. That, combined with the sight in front of him, made him hard again really fast. Shirogane had slipped a third finger inside him and was moving now on them faster, leaving soft sounds of pleasure. He crawled on top of him, pulled his fingers out and started sitting slowly on Akira's cock, taking him all in. He gasped and waited till he adjusted to the size inside him. The boy below could barely breathe. Shirogane's passage was so damn tight that he was afraid he'd cum any minute then, or maybe hurt him in the process. When he started moving, he was relieved and waves of pleasure run his spine. His partner seemed to be lost in the same pleasure and now was moving faster. He leaned forward kissing every bit of skin, while pumping at the same time his own dick. The precum was dripping from the tip of it, making Akira wanna taste it. He brushed his thumb over the slit and then licked it off. They both became even more excited with that. Akira grabbed the shin's thighs and started thrusting in more and more forcefully, rubbing every time his gland and making him gasp from pleasure more and more. Shirogane came hard, and soon the boy followed, feeling the contractions in the warm walls of his partner's tight passage.

They remained entagled together, all sweaty and exhausted from their love-making. Shirogane was laying his head on Akira's chest, listening to the fast heartbeat beneath him, slowing down to normal. He felt the cum spilling out of his entrance and that made him smile a bit.

"We should get up and go take a shower…", he whispered drowsily.

"Yeah..", Akira said without opening his eyes.

Neither moved, 'cause they didn't want their time together to end so soon, so they continued laying down, tracing each other's lines softly.

"Let's get up or we'll never get some rest", Akira said quietly, pushing back Shirogane's hair from his face. But the shin was already deep asleep. The boy sighed and stroked his partner's sleeping face with the back of his hand.

"You're really something…", he whispered smiling and kissed the other man's forehead. Slowly and as quiet as possible, he got up from bed, trying not to wake Shirogane up while doing so. He walked to the bathroom and after cleaning himself up, he came back with a wet washcloth to do the same to the sleeping man. Some of that night's scenes replayed in his head. How would they face each other the next morning? Would everything go down smoothly or new issues would arise between them?

Putting his worries aside, he decided to get some sleep himself first as well, and that he would deal with everything when the time came. He returned the washcloth to the bathroom after cleaning Shirogane as thoroughly as possible, walked over to bed and laid beside the white-haired man with a soft sigh. Akira pulled the covers over them both and fell sound asleep really fast.

Shirogane opened his eyes, only to find himself alone in the bed. The sun was already high and shining brightly, and he realised it was nearly midday. But what about last night?

* * *

He shifted the bedcovers and saw that he was wearing his boxers from last night. Akira seemed to have slept on the floor judging by the sheets laying around on the floor and was long gone again.

_Probably with her.. Ugh.. That Aya! So it was just a dream…_

Clenching his fists, he pushed his anxiety aside and remembered how real his dream looked like and how hot Akira was, even if only last night existed only in his - perverted - imagination. He whistled and fell back to bed, rock hard.

_Hell yeah! _

Shirogane thought while closing his eyes and grinning like an idiot.

_I want more of those…! _

_And with that he started stroking himself, seeking for relief._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you everyone for reading the story so far and sorry it took a while to add the 2nd chapter.**

**I hope you'll all enjoy it as much as I did, and I wait for your comments and reviews on it.**

**Have fun!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters - They are all Kairi Sorano's property. **

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note:**** Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes & yaoi.**

* * *

Akira was lying on the floor exhausted. Training with Kou had proven much harder than what he expected. Even though the man made a fool out of himself all the time, now he knew for sure that it was just for show. The real Kou was a tough rei, who could be quite fearsome during battle. No wonder he had survived for so long under such difficult circumstances. He was an exceptional ally and teacher. Even though he usually ended up half-dead, all battered up and utterly disgusted with himself, Akira had also noticed his progress. The quicker reflexes, the stronger hits he could deliver, the way he could dodge almost any attack. In a couple of occasions, he felt another power surging forward from deep within, but always retreated the very last moment before it was unleashed. Aya and Kou were guessing it was due to Akira becoming a shin, but thanks to the responses they had received so far, they both believed that it would be set free at some point. Probably when Akira would be strong enough to withstand and handle it. And _that_ was why he was being patient. He _wanted _to become stronger, he _wanted _to develop this power, he _wanted _to protect everyone…

Shirogane's face flashed through his mind and he instantly felt his ears heating up. Akira threw an arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment upon recalling the events of _that _night. He never knew that sex would feel _this _good and moreover sex with a man - the said man being Shirogane, on top of that. His body reacted to the memories that flooded his mind, the remembrance of every touch and feeling.

"Ugh… shit!"

"Are you alright, Akira?", Kou questioned a bit worried.

"I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Akira shook himself mentally for letting others notice his frustration and anxiety.

"Nah. I'm good Kou. Thanks!"

"Okay then… Rest a bit and we'll continue a little later."

"Sounds good."

He heard the door shutting softly, as Aya and Kou left him alone in the training room. It would be best if he had something to drink before they began. But Shirogane's behavior and lukewarm attitude towards him, wouldn't stop bugging him. He was still sweet and caring, but nothing like the obnoxious '_pre-sex_' Shirogane. Now every time Akira would get close or touch him, the man would discreetly pull away and avoid contact as much as possible.

_If he didn't like it, he should've just said so, instead of being an indifferent asshole! Argh… he makes me mad!_

Akira exhaled loudly in annoyance and started banging his hands and feet on the floor.

"Uhh… Kou, on second thoughts… we'd better get going.", Aya yelled in concern after watching Akira's little show.

"Looks like Nikaidou is throwing a tantrum!", she added in a much lower voice chuckling. Akira pushed himself up on his elbows and shot her a menacing glare.

"Shut up! It's all your fault anyway, _demon_!", he hissed angry with himself for being caught, while being insecure and childish. Because lately he _did _feel like he was throwing a tantrum and he knew it was because of his feelings towards a certain white-haired figure.

"Anything you say… In any case let's get going. It's already this late and I don't wanna end up having to spend the night here again. This guy is way too perverted for his own good. Last time I barely got any sleep, because I had to look out…"

"I guess so…"

Aya was peeved by Akira's _obedience, _but didn't want to push him or discuss things further in there either. After their brief 'goodnight' s – and a hard kick in Kou's tender parts for being out of line – they both stepped out into the cold night. It was freezing and they both lifted their coat collars higher around their faces. Akira seemed to be lost in his own little world again and Aya wasn't sure how she could make him snap out of it.

"You're doing much better now."

"You think so?"

"Of course! Soon I won't be able to keep up with you and I'll have to train much harder or stop attending these sessions overall. It's kind of depressing…", she said wrapping herself tighter in her muffler.

"Hey! I'm not that good. Just improved a bit compared to my previous condition."

After a few moments of silence, Akira continued.

"You know… maybe we should prolong those training sessions with Kou. I mean, how am I supposed to reach the ultimate purpose, unless I push myself harder?"

"Are you worried about something?"

"If I keep moving at my own pace, there will be trouble eventually. No one's gonna wait for me you know."

"But… you're doing more than great with the kokuchi so far. Same with any other enemy you've ever faced. Even your training as a rei is progressing extremely well and looks promising."

Akira was deep in thoughts and looked troubled.

"Have you told anyone?"

"About what?"

"Your training with Kou and me."

"No, Should I?"

"Doesn't Shirogane wonder where you're sneaking off every night?"

"Not really…". Akira mumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"What do you mean? It's hard to believe that he wouldn't be overly worried or at least curious. Kengo for one is _dying _to know and keeps asking me all the damn time!"

"Well… believe it, 'cause he is not and apart from that very first night, he never asked anything again."

"Shirogane? _'I-love-you-so-much-Akira-kun' _Shirogane? Are we talking about the same person?"

"Fuck Aya! Yeah! He doesn't ask and he doesn't care! Got it or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"I see! So _that's _why you've been acting all mad and depressed like you've been ditched!", she beamed at him, almost shouting her conclusion.

"You're loud! _And I haven't been ditched!_", he hissed with a sideways glance.

"Uh-huh…"

"Screw you!"

That earned him a punch, that despite its' _friendly nature, _hurt quite a bit. He winced, but decided not to pull his hands off the warmth of his pockets to rub the spot. They kept walking in silence, the earlier tension having all disappeared. Aya broke it first.

"How about we have a little gathering at bar 'STILL'. It's been a while since the last time we all got together."

"Aren't you against all that, miss perfect prefect?"

"Oh well… once in a while won't hurt us and I'm sure everyone would enjoy a little break."

"Hmm… I guess it would be nice. And Kengo would calm down a bit too."

"It's settled then! We'll finish earlier with Kou and then head over all together to meet the rest. I'll let everyone know, you just make sure you tell Shirogane."

"Got it."

_Let's see how indifferent you really are Shirogane. _Aya kept smirking all the way home, a thousand and one plotting scenarios crossing her evil mind.

* * *

**Finally I get to post the 3rd chapter of this fic. Kinda got sidetracked with my DGM one, but not anymore!**

**This chapter is short and it mostly helps to prepare the ground for the next one, which is about the "gathering". xD**

**I'm editing it now, so it should be posted shortly and hopefully it'll be as good as I expect it to be.**

**Thank you all for keeping up with my story and stay tuned for more!**

**xxx**

_**I'm trying to come up with a new penname and it's so damn hard! o.o I'm thinking about 'Jaden Schwarz'... kinda like the contrast in colours. **_

_**Any suggestions are most welcome! **_


	4. Chapter 4: The Gathering

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters - They are all Kairi Sorano's property. **

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note****: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes & yaoi.

* * *

**"Good job Akira! Today was your best day so far! I expect to see this power of yours soon."

"Did you see that glow? Gosh! It scared the hell out of me for a bit!"

"Yeah! It was amazing! Can't expect anything less from a rei and more specifically The Rei King himself for that matter!"

Aya and Kou were all over Akira with their enthusiastic blabbering. He was very excited as well, despite his cool demeanor.

"Come on guys. It didn't even form fully!"

"No need to be humble here, you know. Even your appearance changed in that brief moment!"

"Wha-… Really?"

"Yup! But… damn, Kou! Did you have to land that hard blow to his face?"

"Ah… it's just a small cut and I doubt it'll get swollen at all."

"Hey, Aya! I'm not some girl you know! It'll be fine in a day or two."

"I suppose…", she pursed her lips and grabbed them both from their wrists.

"Now, wash up you two and change, 'cause we need to get going!"

"It's drinking night with my gorgeous Aya-chaaan!", Kou squealed puckering his lips at her like a fish. Aya slapped him, bringing the rei back to reality in quite a harsh way.

"Do I always have to remind you, that I'm not _yours_ and that we're still underage?"

"Aya… honestly… one of these days you're gonna kill someone."

"_He _provoked _me_!"

Akira glanced towards the direction where Kou had landed, looking bored.

"Do you think he passed out?"

"Pft! Who cares? You, get ready. We're already late."

He grabbed the backpack he had brought with him without protesting and headed towards the bathroom.

"Will he be coming?", Aya asked impatiently.

"Shirogane? I don't really know. He didn't even look at me, when I told him this morning.", Akira said shutting the door behind him, leaving no room for further questioning.

_At least you look more like your old self today…_

That moment a soft groan came from behind the couch.

"I swear, Kou, sometimes you're such a pain in the ass…", Aya sighed in annoyance and went to tend to her… _victim_.

* * *

"No! Nee-san! You promised!", Kengo whined loudly at Mayu, trying to pull the wine bottle out of her hand. She slapped his hand away and continued her drinking session by pouring more and more in her glass.

"I meant I wouldn't drink on my free days. I am an adult and working adults need something refreshing and relaxing after a hard day at work. Ignorant brats like you, would never understand!", she downed the content of her glass again in a single gulp.

"Ah Master! You're so handsome tonight as usual! You should find a fine woman to take care of you!", she said suggestively, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, already too drunk to care for courtesies and savoir vivre.

Master smiled at her, trying to come up with a smart but nevertheless polite retort. Kengo saved him by attracting once more her attention.

"Stop hitting on him nee-san! You're embarrassing me!"

"Shut up, you punk!"

"Besides it's not like you can be the one for him.", he continued unperturbed by her glaring and insults.

"You can't even take care of yourself!"

"How dare you say that, you… you… _snail_?"

"…you know I'm.."

"..good-for-nothing…"

Master grasped his chance and slipped away, to the side of the bar that Shirogane was occupying with a quiet and gloomy face.

"Somehow you managed to escape unscathed… I admire you deeply, Master."

"It looks like the goddess of luck didn't turn her back on me yet!", the man replied wiping his forehead theatrically. Normally he wouldn't do or say something like that, but noticing Shirogane's foul mood, he put some effort into cheering him up. Not wanting to be too obvious, in case he achieved the opposite results, he went back to cleaning the glasses in front of him and asked nonchalantly.

"How come and you look like _that_? Anything wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just tired, I guess."

"I see…"

Shirogane lifted his eyes and said with an angry pout.

"Isn't this supposed to be a gathering? I thought it is common courtesy for the people, who do the _inviting_ to be at the designated place, _before _the invited ones?"

"We were all informed beforehand – you, included – that this might occur. Aya, Akira and Kou-san had a previous 'engagement' to attend to."

"Ugh… _engagement_…", the shin said with obvious annoyance and disgust.

"They didn't even say what that fucking engagement is. They're just making up stuff, if you ask me!"

Master chuckled a bit with Shirogane's frustrated rumbling.

"Are you angry because you haven't spent much time with Akira-kun lately? I know you were looking forward to tonight."

"….wolves surrounding… _my _Akira-kun…"

The door opened and cold air swooshed into the bar.

"Hey guys! It was about time! Uhh… Where's Akira?", Kengo asked full of curiosity, leaving his sister in the company of the wine bottle and rushing to welcome his friends.

"We just wanted to make a great entrance! Right Aya-chan?", Kou joked, but the deadly glare he received in return, made him retreat the arm that was about to touch Aya.

"So cold, Aya-chaaan…"

"Come in! You must be freezing! Want something warm to drink?"

"Yes! Some hot chocolate would be great, Master, thank you! And…", she turned towards Kengo, ".. Nikaidou had something to do before getting here. He'll arrive soon, I suppose.", Aya replied and headed off to greet Shirogane, who remained sullen in the meanwhile.

"I haven't seen you for quite some time."

The shin's response came in a barely audible mutter, but she managed to make out some words.

"…_you were busy with the one you wanted to see_..."

He gulped his drink in one shot, making Aya rejoice at the conclusion, that his current condition and sulky mood was due to Akira. Deciding to ignore his previous comment she went on undisturbed.

"So… how have you been?"

"The usual. Fighting the kokuchi, trying to preserve the balance between light and shadows in this world… _being shunned and casted aside_…"

"Just the usual huh? Well, I was kind of worried about you 'cause I haven't seen you for so long. Spending too much time with Nikaidou can sure wear someone out, so I figured, you'll probably be feeling relieved now!"

She turned her head the other way, trying to hide her smirk, amused with her own evilness.

"Akira-kun has never been a burden to…"

Right then the door opened again and Akira walked in leisurely, looking like a magazine model.

"…me…", Shirogane finished his sentence and stared at him dumbfounded with huge, hungry eyes.

_Did he always look like that?_

Aya didn't really have a strategy to help the shin and the boy make up – until that very moment -, but with Akira looking like that she was lost for words herself. It was pretty obvious, that his resolve was much stronger than what he allowed to show. Instantly she ran and threw her arms around him, hugging him tight. Even though he was caught off-guard, he just went along with the act, whispering in her ear.

"You're squeezing the hell out of me!"

"And to think that you dare to call _me_ a demon… You're much worse! I'm so proud of you right now!", she whispered back snickering.

Mayu all sober suddenly, took her suit off, revealing her impressive cleavage and walked seductively to them. Grabbing a fistful of Aya's shirt, she practically threw her aside and ogled her prey shamelessly.

"Oh God…", Kengo muttered and rushed to help his friend.

Akira kept his cool and got past everyone, heading to the bar.

"How are you Master? It's been some time."

"Fairly good! It looks like _you _were the one with the best entrance."

"Just pretend it never happened…"

"I will! Should I make more hot chocolate for you too?", the man asked stifling a soft laugh.

"Yes, _please_!", Akira replied with emphasis in the last word. He took his coat off and put it on the stool next to him, when noise flooded the place again.

"What's wrong with you, you fucking drunkard?"

"Nee-san… let her go!"

"I'll show you who…"

"Aya, no! Please! She's just drunk and stup-", Kengo's words were cut off as Aya and Mayu launched themselves at each other and he was caught in the middle.

"That's gonna hurt…", Kou said in a low voice, wincing slightly.

"He should've just ignored them.", Akira said shrugging.

"Don't worry! They'll be fine! I think they just missed each other."

"Master… you're so innocent… You know nothing about women and how they stake out their _territory_."

The rei was eyeing the boy openly. The low-cut, black jeans and the shirt with the white and grey strips, looked perfect on him. And boy did he look good! No wonder they went all crazy, as he stepped his foot into the bar. He saw Akira on a daily basis and he would lie, if he said that his current appearance left him unaffected.

"Anything wrong _Kou_?"

Shirogane's voice pulled him out of his trance.

_Oh crap! Shirogane likes the kid…_

"Nothing at all!", he replied quickly, but deciding that he could play a bit with those two, he touched Akira's face with the tip of his finger, at the spot where he left the scratch during the training.

"Does it hurt?"

Akira didn't miss, neither the change in the tone of Kou's voice, nor the mischievous wink, that accompanied the question.

"I WON! Tch. Bitch!", Aya got up totally dishevelled from her fight with Mayu. A part of her shirt was hanging torn and she pushed it in the most manly fashion in her skin-tight jeans. Kengo speechless, stared at her in awe for knocking his sister out, who was lying now under a table next to them. Turning around though, Aya faced the funny scene. Kou touching Akira's cheek, Shirogane shooting daggers at him and seething in anger and a carefree Master pouring hot chocolate in their cups.

_I would never be able to witness that, even if I paid about it! Leave it to Nikaidou to 'cause such an awkward and hilarious scene._

"You did that yourself and now you're playing nurse, Kou_-chan_?", Akira said with a leer.

"But… I'm _really_ sorry! Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

_MINE! MINE! MINE!_

_That_ did it! Shirogane brought his hand down on the bar stall with force and launched himself at Kou.

"How dare you… touch _**my**_ Akira-kuuun!"

Akira barely managed to get out of his way, knocking by accident Master's hand and splashing hot chocolate everywhere.

"My balls!", Kou exclaimed.

"Shhhoot.. That must've hurt!", Kengo gasped, covering his own _family_.

"What the fuck? Shirogane don't – …"

"You're gonna kill him!"

"S-sa-ve.. me-.. pl-pleaa-a-se!"

The possessed shin had gotten hold of the rei's neck and was banging his head on the wooden floor. Though it was most likely, that the floor was receiving more damage than Kou's head. Aya grabbed one of Shirogane's arms and was trying to pull him away. Kengo joined in to help her.

"Won't you do something Akira?", Master asked bemused by the surreal turn of events.

"No matter how you look at it, it's kind of funny!", the boy retorted with a wide grin.

"Idiot! Just get your ass over here and help us already!"

"Let me kill him!"

"She's right… It's probably because of _you_, that… argh.. this… is happening!"

Akira jumped of his stool still laughing and kneeled next to the fighting 'adults'. He sank his hand in the long, white tresses, making the shin focus solely on him for a moment and brought their lips together. Pulling back, he was pleased to see Shirogane's dazed face.

"You are hurting him…"

But Shirogane wasn't listening anymore. He freed his arms and threw himself at Akira, knocking him down on his back. Aya was about to interfere in case he became violent again, when the man lowered himself and kissed the boy hard, trying to devour him whole if possible.

"Wow…"

"Fuck… They're eating each other's faces!"

"I'm saved…"

"What's going on?"

Mayu crawled out from the table she was lying under, her eyes still hazy.

"Those guys… kissing… so.._ mmm_… hot…"

"Was about time.", Master commented softly.

Akira rolled them over and came on top of Shirogane, grinding his thigh between the shin's, making both the man and a shocked Kengo gasp. That brought him back to reality. He brushed the bangs off his partner's face and smiled.

"You're so hot-headed…"

"…Can't help it…"

Under everyone's gaze, Akira stood and held his hand out to help Shirogane up.

"Is he back to his senses?", Kou breathed petrified.

"I guess so…"

"Master I'm sorry about the mess here. We'll fix everything right away."

Aya shot up that instant and handed the crazy couple their coats.

"You two leave. We'll take care of everything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about it… _demon_.", she whispered conspiratorially with a sly grin.

Akira took the notion and didn't push it any further. Instead he took Shirogane's hand in his and headed towards the door.

"We'll be taking our leave then."

"Where are we-?"

"Thanks guys and sorry about everything, Master."

"But…"

The boy pulled the protesting shin out of the bar and took the way home. Inside, no one apart from Aya, moved, still shocked at the outcome of the gathering and the relationship that had developed between their friends.

"Okay! Let's do this!", Aya said clapping her hands cheerfully. Mayu got up and straightened her clothes as well.

"Yeah! I hate seeing my favorite bar looking like that and I don't want my darling to wear himself out either!", she said winking and blowing kisses to Master.

"Thank you everyone!"

"Man… I really thought I was a goner!", Kou sighed, rubbing the reddened skin of his throat.

"It's partially your fault for playing with fir-"

Before Aya finished her sentence, the door banged open and Shirogane's head popped out.

"If you dare to touch my Akira-kun again, you are a dead man, _nurse Kou-chan_!", he growled with an overly sweet smile and was out of sight right after.

Everyone's eyes went round at the threat, but they were too startled to even speak a word. Only Kengo opened the door, made sure the _lunatic_ was nowhere to be seen and shut it firmly. Turning towards the rest of the company, he scratched his head with a frown.

"What is it Kengo?", Aya inquired, intrigued by his composedness and quiet reaction to the events of the night.

"So… now what? Are they like umm.. '_gay_'?", he said pointing his thumb at the door.

"Right…", Kou scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I might be your sister, but your stupidity is utterly disgusting!"

"I agree…"

"Ignore him."

"But-but… guyyyys… come on! Explain it to me!"

"**SHUT UP!**", they all yelled simultaneously and turned their backs to him in order to begin cleaning the mess.

* * *

_**Here's the fourth chapter about the MF companions' get-together. I wanted it to be messy & comical.**_

_**Hopefully the desired effect was achieved! Review and/or leave a comment to let me know what you guys think!**_

_**Thank you all for your favs, alerts & reviews so far and special thanks to Notaveryaffablerabbit, **_

_**without whom I would still be slacking off on updating the fic. XD**_

_**See you all soon! ~**_


	5. Chapter 5: Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Monochrome Factor or any of the characters - They are all Kairi Sorano's property. **

**This is just a fanfic, made from a fan for fans.**

**AUTHOR'S Note: Rated M for language, explicit intimate scenes & yaoi. **

* * *

Akira unlocked the door and continued his way to the kitchen without looking back. Despite the silence, he could sense Shirogane's presence behind him. The shin entered quietly and locked the door. He hadn't uttered a single word on the way home. Just held tightly on Akira's hand, as if he was afraid he'd somehow slip away from him. Taking two cups from the cupboard, the boy started preparing some hot cocoa to counter the cold that seemed to have sipped into his body. He chanced a glance towards Shirogane and saw him taking a seat at the kitchen table, his eyes never leaving the floor. He couldn't help but wonder, whether he would start being distant and indifferent towards him again.

_I sure as hell hope not._ Akira poured cocoa in the mugs he'd set in front of him. Without giving the other man more time or space to retreat, he took a seat at the table as well, on the opposite side of Shirogane, who was now studying religiously his cup. Deciding he had enough, the boy spoke first.

"What are you doing now?", he demanded in a not so mild tone.

The shin lifted his eyes for the first time since they left the bar, and fixed them on Akira's own.

"I'm reflecting upon my actions."

"…You've got to be shitting me…"

The boy was wondering whether he should laugh or cry, because if Shirogane was truly feeling guilty, the world would most certainly come to an end… soon! Right then the man burst out laughing, startling Akira, who didn't know what to make of such a reaction.

"I was just kidding of course!", the shin managed between fits of laughter, wiping tears away. Akira fed up as he was with his unstable behavior, got irritated even more feeling he was being made fun of. He grabbed a magazine lying in front of him, rolled it up and smacked the shin's head with it hard.

"OUCH!"

"…"

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Seriously? Do you want me to smack you again?"

"…no."

"Then stop pissing me off with your stupidity!"

Shirogane rubbed the back of his head, where he was hit, pouting.

"I'm not stupid", he mumbled, "and _he_ started it first!"

Seeing the pout giving its' place into a frown, and the hurt in the man's eyes turning into a glare, he added with a sigh.

"Of course, I know."

"Liar...", that pout returned on the beautiful face, making it even more endearing. Akira set the magazine down and brushed the long bangs out of Shirogane's face to take a better look at him.

"Kou is a real jerk sometimes..."

The shin perked up at the comment and gave the boy a little smile.

"…but it's not right to pick fights with the people who make us mad, neither do we bang their heads on the floor in order to reprimand them."

That tentative smile instead of disappearing, turned into a devious one.

"Ha! I did quite a number on that bastard, didn't I?"

"You are completely shameless and unrepentant."

"Puh-lease! Stop flattering me! He is just lucky I got distracted for a moment there and you held me back."

"Well, it didn't go down exactly like that, but whatever."

"But I can clearly recall you… ah… and then I… oh…"

"And then you?", Akira leered at him lifting a questioning brow. He smirked as soon as he noticed the first signs of panic on Shirogane's flustered now face.

"Ahh… uh-oh!", the man's eyes were darting back and forth between Akira's face and the magazine he dropped moments ago, probably wondering when the next hit would come and how hard it would be. If he said he wasn't amused by the terror his words inflicted, Akira would be lying. Suddenly Shirogane shot out of his chair, knocking it down in the process and startling the boy, who thought that the shin would start running as far away from him as possible. Instead, he dropped on his knees in front of him and grabbed his leg in an almost painful lock.

"Forgive me, Akira-kun! I didn't mean to do that earlier! Don't be mad at me, pleaaase!"

"Shirogane…", the boy warned in a low voice.

"Nooo! Don't throw me away! I overstepped my boundaries, but I won't do it again! Nuh-uh! Ever!"

"Wait…"

"I LOOOVE YOU!", the shin whimpered eerily, keeping his eyes shut all the while. But noticing he received no reply or… violent reaction of any sort, he dared opening one eye slightly to observe the situation he was in. The sight caught him off guard though. Akira was showing the widest, heart-melting grin instead of an angry one.

_He must be really mad with me…_ _But God help me, he is so damn…_

"…gorgeous.". The last part came out as a barely audible whisper and made Akira's smile turn into a sinister one. Shirogane was at loss as how to deal with the sudden change.

"I didn't mean…"

"Yeah?"

"I mean… it wasn't supposed to sound…"

"Hmmm?"

As the boy edged closer, the shin was quick on his feet, trying to put some distance between them. Akira approached him with deliberately slow moves, pleased by the way the man was responding to him and the anxiety he could cause with a single look. He stalked him like a hungry predator would its' prey, until the shin's back hit the wall and there was no room to escape. Akira inched closer, savoring the other body's heat and scent. He placed his hands on the wall trapping the older man between his arms.

"You were saying?"

"…nothing…"

"I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry?"

"Sorry about what?"

"Sorry about um… _misbehaving_?"

"That's right, Shirogane. You _misbehaved_."

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh yes, you did. So now, I'll have to punish you accordingly.", Akira breathed inches away from the other man's ear and forced a thigh between his legs making him gasp at the contact. Trailing his hands down, he palmed Shirogane's ass good and hard, and pushed him forward causing their erections to ground together.

"A-Akira-kun, maybe I should go and ge-… _oh lord_…"

"Man, with all the training and you being so cold, I missed that sweet ass of yours."

"Ah _yes_! So damn good!", Shirogane groaned drowning in pleasure bit by bit.

"I wasn't cold to you Akira-kun. I was only restraining myself, so that I won't attack you."

Akira stopped moving altogether and pulled back to stare at him, giving the other man a moment to focus his eyes and attention on him.

"I'll have you know, that when you have sex with someone and then you avoid looking, talking or even meeting the other party, it's bound to cause misunderstandings."

The Shin gaped in disbelief.

"…_sex_?"

"We were lying naked and my cock was buried deep up your ass. How would you call it? A _ride_ in the park?", Akira smirked at the look of astonishment his words were met with. Seeing as there was no reaction or retort of any sort for a prolonged time though, he scowled.

"Don't tell me you regret it. I thought we were on the same page about…"

Shirogane mumbled something unintelligent.

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"_It wasn't a dream._"

The boy lifted an eyebrow at the softly spoken words.

"No. It was all real."

"It wasn't a dream."

"No. It was all fucking real. What the hel- umph…"

His response snapped Shirogane back to reality, who had now pinned Akira on the wall, reversing their positions.

"It was all real and I don't have to hold back."

"Oh get on with it already, will you?", the boy let out a frustrated breath. He could feel the zipper of his pants digging in his erection almost painfully and his temper was flaring dangerously. He ought to know better than going commando, but he really wanted to go all out for Shirogane's sake. Yet, he wanted to give his partner time to sort things out in his head and then have mind-blowing sex, preferably before his cock exploded or went limb. Though chances were tough to have the second occur with all the abstinence and the wet dreams he had as of late. He leaned in and gave a long, slow lick along the Shin's throat to help him make his mind up quicker. Trembling slightly at the intimate gesture, Shirogane snapped out of his stupor, his eyes gleaming under the soft light.

"Fuck this all. You're mine.", he growled and ravished the boy's mouth moaning.

_Well, amen to that! _Akira thought pleased with himself at the outcome of the man's inner struggle.

The two men devoured each other with immense hunger and intensity, teeth and tongues clashing hungrily, hands roaming all over lean muscles, moans and groans escaping their lips. Shirogane could feel their hearts thumping loudly in their chests and thought he was dreaming. _No, this is not a dream. He is with me and he wants me as much as I do. _Seeking even more solid proof, he clutched the fabric of Akira's shirt and with a hard yank he tore it, exposing the skin he craved so much for. The boy chuckled low seeing the expression of pure lust and adoration clearly written on the man's face. How could he possibly ever think he did anything but worship him? Feeling giddy and mischievous already, he ran his fingers through the long silver tresses. He grabbed them tight and brought the Shin's head down on his chest. Shirogane moaned, rubbing his face on the well-defined muscles and latched his mouth onto a delectable, dark nipple. Akira tried to unzip his pants, when a hand slapped his own away.

"I need to… _ah, so good…_", with his pants hanging open already and those long fingers wrapped tightly around his cock, his complaints were all but forgotten. A thumb brushed over his slit, smearing drops of precum and a nip on his other nipple, were enough to almost send him over the edge. With a groan he pulled Shirogane closer and tried to unbutton his shirt with unsteady hands.

"Want you so bad…"

"God, me too…"

The older man took his shirt off quickly, sending the undone buttons flying everywhere. Akira didn't waste time and was on him feeling him up and kissing him hard. He sank lower, spilling kisses all over the exposed body and moaning in pleasure. The Shin never thought that he would be able to hear those precious sounds in this lifetime. With a quick motion his pants were shoved down hanging open, and his cock engulfed in Akira's hot mouth, leaving him gasping for air. The boy was working him with both his mouth and hands, sucking, licking and stroking his length in a torturous rhythm. Fingers brushed over his balls, tagging and squeezing them lightly. And right when he thought it couldn't get any better, Akira sucked the bulbous head hard and swallowed, making his mouth even tighter. Shirogane's hips involuntarily shot forward, burying his cock deeper into that sweet mouth. Afraid he was chocking him, he looked down, taking in the flushed face, the erect cock he remember oh so well and the lips that were now killing him. What held him captive though, were the dark eyes looking straight at him, almost daring. Yes, this boy, no, this _man_ was definitely meant to be his partner for better or worse and he wasn't letting him go anytime soon. Or rather _ever. _

Shirogane moved his hips matching the rhythm of Akira's strokes, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight of his cock slipping in and out of the lips he was kissing moments ago. Akira pulled back and brought his index finger to his mouth, licking and wetting it thoroughly. The Shin groaned, his balls tightening in anticipation for what was to come. He kicked off his shoes and slacks, anxiety drilling a hole through his chest. Before he had time to utter a word or recover, that hot pressure was back on his cock and a slick finger was poking gently his opening. Shuddering from pleasure, he opened his legs more to give the boy better access and placed his hand on the wall to take some weight off his shaky legs.

He let out a small breath and forced his body to relax as much as possible. Akira was probing relentlessly his hole, working him slowly and getting him used to the sensation. Shirogane found himself wanting more. He pushed back on that taunting finger allowing it to breach him, while he was fucking Akira's mouth nice and slow. A jolt of surprise and excitement ran through him as it brushed over his gland. A loud groan escaped his lips at the repetitive motion.

"I can't take it anymore…", the Shin warned.

Unable to withstand it any longer, he tried to pull back, but the boy held him in place intensifying his strokes. His orgasm was building strong and with a rough hand he grabbed Akira's hair keeping his head down on his cock, while release took over him and emptied his balls in the boy's mouth.

Forcing his eyes open, he took a step back. They were both covered in sweat and breathing hard due to the intensity of their activities. Akira was still on his knees, cum dripping down the side of his mouth. Shirogane brushed his thumb over the swollen, glistening lips, proud of the fact that he was the one who put that disheveled look on his lover. _Lover_. He leaned down and kissed him, a fierce wave of possessiveness taking over him.

"You taste like me…"

"Mmm… at last…"

"You're mine."

Akira chuckled at the dead serious tone, before getting up and landing a kiss of his own on the other man's lips.

"I am. Man do you look and taste good…"

"Something's poking me.", Shirogane teased, already semi-hard himself again.

"Hey! I'm in my teens and I haven't come yet… I'm dying here!"

"Can't have that, can we?"

"Can you get it up again?"

"It's the perfect time to test how many times a Shin and a Rei can come in a single night.", he scooped Akira up, forcing him wrap his legs around his waist.

"…and then repeat it as much and as often as possible just to make sure of the outcome.", Akira breathed seductively in his ear. Shirogane instantly hard sprinted towards the stairs.

"Next stop: the bed."

* * *

**So, I had written this a while back. It's rather short and unedited, but I'll leave it for the time being.**

**I wanted this time to be Akira pleasing Shirogane and the other man having _seemingly_ the upper hand. **

******Hopefully it'll be as good as it'd been in my head. **xD There'll be one more chapter sometime next week.

**Review and comment. Your feedback always makes me happy and gives me ideas for more. ~ \o.  
**


End file.
